Bet You Can't Flirt For a Whole Month!
by Artistic Tomato
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune is the school's popular flirt. After a silly bet with Rin and Gumi, he's to be Lenka's "servant" while going a month without flirting. However, he's made a promise to himself to win Lenka over. How will this strange bet end?


**Okay, so I recently found this couple ADORABLE.~ c: Okays, enjoy! ^ ^ And I totally wanted to make a story out of my new found cute couple~ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vocaloid. I want to own a Rin and Len software, but I'm too lazy to add my own background music, picture, etc. **

_**Bet You Can't Flirt For a Whole Month!**_

_**Day 0: The Beginning of a Bet**_

I hated him. I really did… He would always be such a huge flirt. That guy flirted with Luka-san, Seeu-chan, Rin, Kaiko-chan… Yuzuki and I deemed him as a gigantic man whore. I hated how he would have that cocky smile on his handsome face. I hated how his charms could lead a girl in. I hated the fact that he had the nerve to flirt with me. I hated him because… Well… Like all those other girls, I'd grown to love him too.

I'm Lenka Kagamine. I'm known as the twin sister of the boy who has an incest relationship with our cousin. I'm known as the school's sweet, innocent, kind angel. This angel was loved by all and was rather popular. But… I was an angel to everyone else but _him_. The way he was so rebellious…. It annoyed me to no end! I'm one of those "follow the rules" kind of girl. I get good grades, hang out with mostly rule following kids (the only exception are my twin cousins, Rin and Rinto), and help people often. That guy though… He never pays attention in class, yet he gets good grades. He hangs out with some delinquents that's why he gets in trouble all the time.

Yet, knowing all this, why the (excuse my language…) HELL DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR A FREAKING IDIOT LIKE HIM?

"Because you like the bad boy type, Lenka!" Rin replied happily, sipping on her orange juice.

I stared at her completely clueless. And then it hit me. "…. I said that out loud, didn't I…?"

Yuzuki nodded. "You have a bad habit of thinking out loud, Lenka-chan."

"Better fix that before Rinny and I use that against you!" a carrot eating Gumi said, grinning mischievously.

I sighed and stared out the window. "He irks me so much though… Why him? Why couldn't it be someone like Nigaito-kun? He's nice and not to mention cute…"

"Are you talking about me, Le-n-ka?" his seductive voice whispered into my ear, blowing air so it tickled.

"Don't be so cocky…" I mumbled, putting my mouth in the palm of my hand.

"Come on! Don't be so stingy! Admit you like me and then our lives can go on! I'll go on a date with you if you want, cause I know you want to." He was smirking. I didn't even have to look to actually see that he was indeed smirking.

"Can you please leave me alone, Hatsune-kun?" I was trying to be polite with him which was amazingly difficult with this guy. I mean, for crying out loud, how do you expect me to resist such a se—I mean handsome face like that…?

He chuckled and leaned over so his face was next to mine. "Come on, Lenka! I told you to call me Mikuo. Mi-ku-o! Get it right, my banana loving princess!"

My mouth twitched against my palm. Seeing my eyes narrow a bit, Yuzuki, Gumi, and Rin stepped it.

"Shut the fudge up, Mikuo! Jeez! Quit bringing so much trouble for Lenka!" Rin growled, hitting the leek lover with her bag.

"Indeed," Yuzuki agreed sounding and wording things so elegantly. "The amount you flirt with Lenka-chan is awfully annoying."

"Besides! If you're gonna call her princess, you're gonna have to be her slave, pretty boy!" Gumi chimed in, smirking at Mikuo's shocked expression. "And as Lenka's servant, you need to be loyal only to her, got it?"

Mikuo stared at the green haired girl before smiling his charming smile. "Alright then. I'm only Lenka's now."

Rin and Gumi looked at each other before their all too famous evil smile formed on their lips.

"Okay! But to make matters more interesting…" they said in unison, staring at Mikuo like he was a bag of money.

_Oh no… Please… No bets… _I silently begged, not wanting to be with Mikuo for like a month or so.

"Yeeeees?"

"We bet that you can't go a month without hitting on a girl!"

Mikuo raised his eyebrow, signature smirk plastered on his face. "That'll be easy. You sexy ladies got yourselves a deal."

They shook hands on it and I instantly saw my life flash before my eyes. One whole month…? With Mikuo following me everywhere like a servant…? Please… Tell me I'm dreaming….

Hey there sexy. I'm Mikuo Hatsune. I'm known as the hot, unresistable (yeah, I know that's not a real word but hey, it's my story so deal with it!), popular flirt of Crypton High. And another popular student has caught my eye. Yup. The ever so sweet and innocent angel of our school, Lenka Kagamine. Now, I've flirted and dated a ton of girls in my life. Call me a man whore, Yuzuki calls me that all the time. Truthfully, I've had my eye on the girl ever since we entered high school. She's always been able to resist my advances so… I made myself a promise that I'd be able to win her over. I even went to the extent of calling her my princess, but hell, I don't mind. She's adorable and smells nice so I like to be around her. Eh… I guess you can say I have a tiny crush on her… Just a small one though! (Hehe… That's what she said…)

I'm just gonna list what I like about Lenka cause… I just want to let the world know! I liked how she'd always be the top in our class. It shows that she's good at figuring things out on her own without being given hints. I like how innocent she is. I've gone as far as calling her my own little Lolita. I like how she's a great cook. Whoever she's gonna marry, they'd be lucky to have such a great housewife. I like how her hair flows behind her in the breeze. I like her smiles. I like her pouts… My god. I sound like a total obsessed stalker. "LOL" moment much?

So, here I am right now at lunch, keeping my gaze locked on that adorable girl. I yelled something and when her friends laughed, she sweat dropped. I couldn't help but walk over there with a smirk on my face. Maybe she was telling her three friends about her huge hidden crush on me! Ha ha!

"Are you talking about me, Le-n-ka?" I asked, breathing into her ear.

There was a pause and then she just mumbled, "Don't be so cocky…"

Huwah! She's such a cute tsundere! Jeez, Lenka! Why do you have to be so damn cute all the time?

I chuckled and leaned on her desk. "Come on! Don't be so stingy! Admit you like me and then our lives can go on! I'll go on a date with you if you want, cause I know you want to." I winked at the short girl, grinning wildly.

She cleared her throat before speaking in that adorable yet polite tone, "Can you please leave me alone, Hatsune-kun?"

I rolled my eyes. Why does she have to be so polite all the time? It annoys me sometimes. "Come on, Lenka! I told you to call me Mikuo. Mi-ku-o! Get it right, my banana loving princess!" The princess part slipped out. I was thinking it but I didn't mean to voice it…

Rin probably saw Lenka's eye's narrow slightly because she suddenly growled, "Shut the fudge up, Mikuo! Jeez! Quit bringing so much trouble for Lenka!" while hitting me with her bag.

"Indeed,"Yuzuki agreed immediately after, her tone and words as elegant as ever. "The amount you flirt with Lenka-chan is awfully annoying."

"Besides! If you're gonna call her princess, you're gonna have to be her slave, pretty boy!" Gumi suddenly exclaimed, shocking me with her words. "And as Lenka's servant, you need to be loyal only to her, got it?"

I stared at the famous carrot loving student for a bit before sending her one of my charming smiles. "Alright then. I'm only Lenka's now."

Rin and Gumi glanced at each other, their signature evil smiles appearing on their delicate looking faces.

"Okay! But to make matters more interesting…" The said eerily, staring at me like I was a prize to be won.

"Yeeeees?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"We bet that you can't go a month without hitting on a girl!"

I felt my eyebrow raising as I smirked at the two shorter girls. "That'll be easy. You sexy ladies got yourselves a deal."

I smiled seeing Lenka's clueless yet shocked expression. One whole month with Lenka? Winning her over will be a as easy as winning this bet! Get ready Lenka Kagamine, cause you're about to be under my hypnotizing spell!

**Aaand… That wraps up chapter 1~! …Ever notice that Lenka is the character I use for the lead female role? xD Oh well, whatever. Review please~ c: **


End file.
